


Cirque de...

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [294]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Circus!AU, Everyone is within consenting age, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're both circus performers but of different circuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Truth be told, Phil didn’t even want to go to stupid Cirque de Soleil. He spent all day working in the big top, so forgive him if the last thing he wanted to do on his only free night was to go to stupid Cirque de Soleil. Them and their fancy stages, and fancy wardrobe. Psssh. The Coulsons could do that too if they had the money to spare. Cirque de Soleil people had no talent. Everybody in the business knew that. They were nothing but flashy performers with lots of smoke effects. 

Still, Phil promised that he’d go check out the ‘competition’ and Phil has never broken a promise - he’s certainly not starting now - so even though he hated stupid Cirque de Soleil he’s going to watch them perform. 

At least Phil could silently judge them and criticize their mistakes - small mercies, he thought.

But as soon as Phil was seated and the lights dimmed down, he knew he wasn’t going to be able to complain about much during the show. He’s transfixed instantly on the center stage as the beautifully costumed performers did their acts one by one, all of them as graceful as a snowflake falling to the earth. They all made it look so easy and effortless even though Phil knew for a fact that a single tumble in the air had them practicing for weeks on end. 

One fellow in particular that Phil couldn’t take his eyes off was the trapeze boy. He looked about Phil’s age and when you’re that young, it’s difficult to get a part in center stage, what more be featured as the highlight of the evening, but this boy, he demanded his audience’s attention. Even more so, Phil’s. He tumbled in the air, swung from one platform to the other with such ease that you begin to wonder if the boy was born to fly. 

And then came the arrows. The boy was as good a shot as he was a flier. Every mark shot dead-center no matter his action. He was boasted as the World’s greatest marksman, and Phil doesn’t doubt the title. 

In a word, Phil would describe it as an experience. Something that you can’t really talk to someone about unless they’ve witnessed it first-hand. After that show, Phil would gladly give up his free nights to go watch the show again.

As he was gearing up to leave along with the other patrons, he idled for a while, wishing that the magic of the show was just a little bit longer, someone caught his arm.

“Hey.” The boy from the trapeze panted. “You’re that kid from the circus on the edge of town, right?” 

It took Phil a second to answer, mostly because the boy was much more attractive up close but also because the boy looked like he needed some time to breathe. “I- yeah. Yes, I am.”

The boy smiled. “I thought you looked familiar. I saw your show two nights ago. It was amazing”

Compared to what Phil saw tonight, he’d beg to differ, but that seemed unnecessary, so Phil chose to shrug instead. “You were marvelous as well.”

“Thanks. Although, I messed up that third swing, almost fell to my doom if Bruce hadn’t caught me.” Phil remembered that moment. It was when he thought their eyes met for a second before the other boy - Bruce, as it seemed - caught him. Phil’s breath had caught in his lungs when he thought this boy would plummet to his death. “Natasha, the lion tamer, she’s gonna give me such a scolding later. I’m sorry. I’m rambling. You probably have places to be.”

“Not really. I was just going to go get something to eat and then head home. Would you like to join me?” Phil surprised himself when he realized that he actually wanted this boy to say yes. He just seemed so interesting that Phil genuinely wanted to get to know him better.

“You don’t even know me.” The boy said.

Phil shrugged in reply. “We could fix that. I’m Phil. You are?”

The boy huffed in amusement. “You’re weird, Phil. In a good way. I’m Clint.”

Phil smiled at him, “Well, now that that’s over with, would you like to go get dinner with me?”

“Why, Phil Coulson, are you asking me out on a date?” Clint teased.

“Possibly.”

Clint touched the back of his hand to his forehead in that way damsels in distress usually posed. “We can’t! For our families are at war and to go on a date with you would be an act of betrayal against my father.”

Phil clutched at his chest. “But our hearts ache for each other and I would rather die first than let our families rob us the opportunity of a great love.” Phil said just as dramatically.

“Ugh. Get a room, you two.” The ringmaster, Tony if Phil is not mistaken, said as he walked by, wires in his hands. 

“Clint,if you’re going out, make sure to be back before morning. It’s your turn to cook breakfast tomorrow.” A man with short blond hair reminded.

“It seems that my family is much more liberal than I thought.” Clint chuckled.

“It would seem so. Come on. I know the perfect place if you’re in the mood for country style fried chicken.”

“I’m always in the mood for chicken.” 

—

There’s good news and bad news that comes from this story.

The bad news is that ever since Phil and Clint started seeing each other, it’s next to impossible to separate them. They attend each other’s practices and shows and are overly affectionate towards each other. It was cute the first few days. Now, it’s just gross.

The good news is Phil doesn’t think that the Cirque de Soleil is all that bad, of course he just might be a little bit biased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil landed on the mattress with a soft thud. He heaved a deep sigh before rolling out of the dusty old mattresses covering the center stage. “This isn’t going to work.” Phil groaned, sitting himself down next to his mother. 

“What happened?” She asked him, signalling for the other boy to let himself down.

“I don’t know what happened. I think I miscalculated my jump? It didn’t feel right,”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get into the swing of things.” His dad ribbed him with a stupid grin on his face.

“Oh my god, Dad.” Phil complained.

“I thought it was pretty funny.” His mom raised her hand. 

“You’re supposed to! You’re his wife. I’m pretty sure you signed a blood contract that says you’re supposed to think his lame jokes are funny.” Phil rolled his eyes at both of them. 

“Who told you about the contract?” His mother asked, faux-alarmed.

“Was it that Ron kid? I knew he was trouble.” 

“Ugh. Parents.” Phil complained, even with the smile on his face. He stood up and grabbed his bag. “I’m heading to see Clint. I’ll be back for dinner.” 

“Okay, tell me if you’re bringing him home for dinner so I can make enough for all of us.” His mom called out.

\---

“What’s wrong? You seem sulky today.” Clint said around his straw. He ordered the chocolate milk as per usual, and Phil got the ice cream sundae. Although now it just seemed more like ice cream soup.

“I messed up during rehearsal today. No, scratch that. I messed up rehearsal every day the whole week.”

“Is that the triple mid-air loop?” Clint asked, dipping the fries in his milkshake. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what’s wrong. I can master an act - any act - in a day, and suddenly, I can’t even do a fucking triple loop? What is going on? Am I getting too fat? Did I lose my momentum? my center of gravity?” 

Clint hummed, “Maybe it’s your partner.” 

“Nah, can’t be. The partners change everyday. It’s not a constant variable.”

Clint wagged his fries at Phil, making tsk sounds. “Now, see, that’s where you’re wrong. A simple trapeze jump is easy only because you rely on no one but yourself to catch you. But what you’re attempting involves a partner. You have to be able to trust your partner enough to give them the opportunity to catch you. It’s like an intense trust fall.”

Phil dipped a fry in his ice cream soup and balked at the taste of the warm ice cream in his mouth. “So... what? I need to find a partner I can trust?”

“No. You need to find a partner you already trust without question.”

“Like... my parents?”

“I thought they didn’t do the trapeze stuff anymore?”

“They don’t. But you said...  _Ohhhh...”_

Clint waggled his eyebrows at Phil. “Come on. You know you wanna try it.” 

“Clint, it’s almost dinner time, the mattresses have been cleared by now.”

“All the more reason to test my theory out.” Clint slammed a few bills on the table before he slid out of the booth and pulled Phil out of the diner.

\---

“Okay! Ready?” Clint yelled. 

“Ready!” Phil answered. 

From the center stage, his dad gave a thumbs up before hitting play on the sound system, filling the big top with music. Clint and Phil waited for their cues before jumping off of the platforms and swinging on the trapeze. 

Clint got into position, while Phil did his routine. When Phil finally jumped off of his line, Clint was right there to catch him while the blond was swinging upside down. Clint threw him back, and Phil did a flip in mid-air before catching his line again. 

Phil smiled at him brilliantly and Clint heard Phil’s dad clapping from the ground. Clint gave him two thumbs up. 

\---

Clint was met with a hug when Phil ran to him. Clint laughed and hugged back, running his hand in Phil’s hair. “See? I told you you could do it. You just needed the right partner.” 

Phil pulled away and smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I did.” He said before giving Clint a quick kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/129714811001/i-finished-my-org-duty-today-which-means-im)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/128410431481/as-im-writing-this-its-currently-7pm-and)


End file.
